Love Knows No Boundaries
by Anastasia Andrea
Summary: Caroline finds herself in Nola to learn more about the travelers but ends up learning more about Klaus. picks up after TVD 5x17
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'm going to New Orleans" Caroline told Stefan.

He turned to her with a confused look on his face "I'm sorry did I miss something? Why do you want to go there?"

They were both on their way home after the travelers had succeeded in their mission to let Stefan be the last doppelganger of his kind in the world. Even though Enzo was the one that killed "Tom Avery" Stefan's doppelganger, Caroline still felt guilty.

"Let's face it Stefan, what exactly do we know about the travelers and their mysterious Leader Markos?" Caroline asked.

"Well we do know that they want the last two doppelgangers alive. That being me and Elena, not sure why but what exactly does that have to do with going to New Orleans?" Stefan asked unsure of where this conversation was heading.

"We need to be one step ahead of them and in order to that who better to get information from than the oldest vampires walking the earth." She said proudly, feeling a bit confident yet anxious about having to face Klaus again after their sudden little tryst.

"I don't know Caroline; I mean I don't really want you going there by yourself."

"I can handle myself Stefan you don't have to worry about me ok"

He sighed not knowing if this was a good idea "fine but you have to be careful. I know Klaus likes you but I still don't trust him"He agreed hesitantly.

"I'll be careful I promise" She nodded knowing how protective her best friend can be.

They arrived at Caroline's place and Stefan decided to stay over not wanting to face his brother and exgirlfriend. He knew they had a lot of things to work out in their relationship so it would be better if they were alone.

The next day came by fairly quickly and Caroline was off to see the one person she thought she'd never have to face again. In the back of her mind she wondered what his expression will be when he sees her. Maybe shocked, confused or even elated she secretly hoped.

She still remembered how his stubble felt on her face and how passionate but gentle he was with her. Having sex with Klaus in the woods still felt surreal to her and no matter how many times she tried to put it out of her mind he still invaded her dreams and every thought.

She was only an hour away from her destination and with every minute that passed by her anxiety kept growing. "Oh well" she thought "I have to face him again one day why not today" She tried convincing herself. Little did she know that a huge shocking surprise was awaiting her in NOLA.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Caroline finally arrived in Nola she weren't really sure about Klaus whereabouts so she decided to explore a little bit.

Her first stop was at a bar in Rousseau's where she was surprised to see a familiar face working there.

"Cami, oh my god is that you?" She shouted a little too loudly

Cami turned around to face her cousin whom she haven't seen in a very long time "Caroline what are you doing here"

"I should be asking you the same question?" She replied back

"I work here and I also have psychology classes here as well. I gotta have some money coming in if I'm ever gonna support myself. Now your turn"

They both sat down by the counter.

"Is the name Klaus familiar around here?" Cami eyed her suspiciously "Yes very familiar. Caroline how do you know Klaus"? she asked with a angry yet shocking tone.

"It's a long story ok. I knew him back from MysticFalls and now I'm looking for him because I have a problem and I think that he can help me" she said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Caroline listen to me you have to stay away from him, he's not what he seems" trying to make Caroline back off but not get suspicious at the same time.

"and if you have a problem you can talk to me about it"

"Ok Cami first of all I'm not some psychology patient of yours and secondly why do I feel like you're hiding something from me and how the hell do you know Klaus? Caroline asked while grabbing a glass to pour a drink.

"I just met him a couple times and he has some major issues that's all" she said firmly.

Caroline wondered what happened between Cami and Klaus and felt a surge of jealousy that maybe he moved on and forgot about her. She put that thought to rest when she saw

a couple guys who she recognized as vampires talking amongst themselves and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So Elijah's throwing a party for the witches, vampires , wolves and humans. That's gotta be one hell of a party. " She heard one of the guys say.

"A party huh well I guess I got to go get something nice to wear" She thought and she hurried of leaving a suspicious Cami to try and figure out what she's up to.

Elijah's party came together really nicely and he seemed very proud of himself. He only hoped Klaus would just try to cooperate a little bit since this was all for him and his child.

Caroline arrived wearing a beautiful red dress that was low to the back and made all her curves show. She noticed Klaus and Elijah from far away and noticed they were engaging in a conversation.

"Here's to a spectacularly boring evening" Klaus said while clinking his glass with Elijah's one.

She wondered why Klaus didn't really seem like himself. He appeared to be miserable. She was going to approach him but stopped short when she saw a red haired woman speaking to him. The woman seemed to be jealous of Cami for some reason but why would she be jealous unless she was with Klaus.

When he kissed her cheek it confirmed her suspicions. She felt like she had been punched in the stomach. It reminded her of the time he kissed her on the cheek and told her he intended to be her last but it was all a lie. She wanted walk away and just go back home but she came here to help her friends who are relying on her, so she can't back down now because of some stupid jealously. She followed Klaus into a room and saw someone leaving. As soon as the other person was out of sight she stepped in the room and saw Klaus but his back was facing her.

"Hello Klaus" She said with a cold tone

"Caroline" he turned around to face her, confusion written all over his face.

"We need to talk" she said sounding determined. She observed the room carefully and notice some beautiful paintings. One looked wet which means he's been painting recently. She wondered if Rebekah was also here.

He couldn't believe his eyes, all he ever wanted was Caroline by his side and now she's here in New Orleans looking like a queen and with that thought he smirked.

"Well let's talk then. What brings you to New Orleans Caroline?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The way he said her name made her shiver. She was about speak when they both heard

commotion downstairs and decided to check it out. What she saw in front of her eyes was a pregnant Haley. It looked like she was trying to calm down a fight that happened.

"Caroline, um what are you doing here?" Haley asked.

"You're …. Pregnant" she said with her eyes wide open. "wait a minute, why are you here in the Mikaelsons home?"

"Caroline there's something you need to know" she said while rubbing her belly. Klaus looked on afraid to see Caroline's reaction on her face. "I'm pregnant with Klaus's child"

Caroline laughed "Seriously, I'm not stupid, vampires cannot procreate. Besides he would never sleep with you" She looked over at Klaus and got a response she never thought she'd get from him "It's true Caroline. Haley is carrying my child"

She felt disgusted and betrayed and most of all hurt. She needed to get away so she ran in her vampire speed back to Cami's house.

Back at the Mikaelsons Klaus was drowning his sorrows with liquor while painting the one person on his mind. Elijah walked in "Niklaus care to tell me what relationship you have with Miss Forbes? She seemed devastated about the fact that Haley is pregnant with your child".

"Go away Elijah, I don't need one of your pep talks right now and Caroline is none of your concern" Klaus snapped.

"Well I thought you should know that Cami called me and said that her cousin is looking for sort of help from you. She sounded concern" Elijah said while pouring a drink for himself.

"Why would I care Elijah, I have more important task at hand to worry about"

"Oh actually I think you would care when I tell you that Cami's cousin is Miss Forbes, the girl you have taken quite a liking to" Elijah said while noticing the shock look that overcome him.

Klaus left immediately to Cami's house.

Caroline heard a knock at the door and saw Klaus standing there looking extremely concerned. She opened the door "Klaus why are you here?"

He knew he had a lot of explaining to do but he wanted to make sure she was ok first. "You came here because you needed help. I want to help you."

She shook her head "Fine, what I really needed was info about Travelers since we have a couple of them running around in Mystic Falls, but first why don't you tell me why is it that you looked me in the eyes and didn't tell me a word about Haley?"

"Caroline I wanted to tell you but lets be honest you wouldn't of admitted how you felt about me if you knew, wouldn't you?"

"I don't know, maybe, I just can't believe you were with her" She said while trying to hold back her tears.

"I needed a distraction because I couldn't get what I really wanted" He said while standing dangerously close to her face. She wanted to move but somehow she couldn't. "Klaus please don't" "Don't what Caroline" He cut her short "You wanted the truth so I'm giving you it. Do you have any idea what is was like to see you with Tyler? The pain was unbearable because you haunt my every dreams and thoughts"

He walked back giving her a little distance" I understand that you mad at me for not telling you but Haley means nothing to me, it's the baby I care about."

Caroline let out a breath she didn't know she was holding "ok I mean I shouldn't be mad Because it's not like we're together or anything and you seem to really care about this child so lets just move past it ok. We'll talk more tomorrow about the whole travelers issue for now I'm just really tired" She said with a small smile.

"Good Night Caroline, I'll see you tomorrow " and with that he left feeling relieved that he got through to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus opened the door to see lovely Caroline in front of him. He knew she was here for info but he wanted to show her the beauty and art of NOLA as well.

"Good Morning Caroline" He said with a smile while inviting her in.

"Morning" She said while stepping into his beautiful mansion.

"Can I offer you a drink love" He asked while pouring a glass for him self.

"No thanks, I just need to know what information you have on the travelers and then I'll be on my way" She said determinedly.

"Well you don't have to go right away" he whispered standing in front her with a glass of scotch.

"Look Klaus, I'm not here for your amusement I'm here to help my friends so don't get any ideas about us spending time together or whatever you have about us going on in your mind. To besides it seems like you already have someone in your life, a red head to be precise" she responded harshly.

"So you've met Genevieve?" he asked surprised that she knew so much already.

"Not exactly, I overheard a conversation between the both of you yesterday and just figured it out. You've moved on, there's nothing wrong there." She turned her back on him.

Klaus stood closer to her "She was just a mere distraction nothing else. What I feel for you is nothing compare to what I feel for her."

She fought so hard not to smile and decided to change the subject "So what do you know about these pesky travelers?"

He motioned for her to sit and took a seat opposite her "From what I know the witches, fearing the power the Traveler's possessed and the things they could do to the world placed a curse on them to prevent them from using traditional forms of magic and from gathering and settling as a tribe. So if they are in Mystic Falls it's maybe to break the curse."

Caroline leaned forward with a worried expression written all over her face "Oh my god! They need the last two doppelgangers blood to break that curse don't they, but how much of it?"

They were interrupted when Klaus's phone started ringing. He stood shocked when he saw who his caller was "Marcel, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon or ever at all"

Caroline could hear the concern in the guy's voice "Look Klaus I know we're not in a good place right now but I think you should know there was a bombing in the bayou"

Klaus was furious "What happened?" he snapped.

"Before you start pointing fingers I had nothing to do with it "said Marcel. Caroline did not want to eaves drop but it sounded like something awful happen and she was very curious. "

Klaus kept pacing up and down "So you called to clear your name. Truth be told I never thought you would stoop so low"

Marcel breathed a sigh of relief "Well that's good to know but I also called to tell you that Haley is fine. She came to visit me for answers and so I helped the girl out."

With that he hung up and stood in front Caroline "I'm sorry love but that's all I know about the travelers, you should leave Nola now"

Caroline stood facing him looking confused as ever "Wait a minute why do you want me to leave now, I thought you wanted me to stay a while"

He resisted the urge to just take her away with him and leave this god forsaken city but his child also was very important to him "Caroline this is a beautiful place but with it is also war, enemies and bloodshed. I will not have you involved in any of this. So go pack your things and head home"

"I'm struggling to see how here and home is any different but I'll go cause my friends need me and I really do hope everything works out for you." Her hand was on the door knob ready to leave when she turned to Klaus "Oh and if you ever need someone to talk to I'll be here. Not calling me wasn't part of our deal so…see you later"

Klaus smiled at her" Bye Caroline, safe journey home." She left and all he could think about was just holding her and kissing her again. She was his perfect queen and he knows he'll have her again but for now he had more pressing issues to deal with.

Caroline was making her way out of Cami's house when someone attacked her. She held her head with both hands and knelt to the ground. She knew a witch was attacking her but why and who. All she saw before she was knocked out was a glimpse of red hair.


End file.
